There has been a great demand for receiving a digital broadcasting and a high-capacity and high-speed multimedia service using a satellite in a mobile environment. In order to satisfy such a demand, a number of satellites have been launched.
Accordingly, a mobile satellite communication antenna must have a function to identify a target satellite among a number of satellites.
If the satellite communication antenna faultily identifies a wrong satellite as a target satellite and transmits a signal to a wrong satellite, serious satellite communication interference and damages may be occurred.
In order to solve such a program, a conventional method of identifying a target satellite is introduced. The conventional method directly searches a plurality of satellites existed in a same frequency band, memorizes comparative locations of satellites, and points to the target satellite using a gyro sensor installed on a moving object based on the memorized comparative locations between satellites.
However, the conventional method may not identify satellites when the satellites are searched with an identical distance in a same frequency band because the conventional method identifies the target satellite using only the comparative location between satellites.
As another conventional technology of identifying the target satellite, a conventional apparatus is introduced. The conventional apparatus searches a signal of a target satellite by identifying a network ID (NID), which is a satellite information signal of a MPEG-2 transmitting stream in a satellite signal based on a DVB-s scheme.
However, the conventional apparatus performs the operation for searching the NID and the satellite signal using an external terminal such as a set-top box. That is, such an operation is not performed in a satellite antenna. Therefore, it is very complicated to perform the operation in the conventional apparatus, and the conventional apparatus also requires comparative longer time to identify the target satellite.
Furthermore, a conventional satellite communication antenna cannot determine whether a received signal is transmitted from a target satellite or not when the conventional satellite antenna receives satellite signals in a same frequency band although the received signals are transmitted through different channels.